The threads of water spigots can become damaged and dirty over time. Particularly the threads of spigots such as outdoor frost free hydrants or water spigots on an exterior building wall for attachment to a hose, or indoor plumbing faucets such as utility tubs or water heater spigots. The threads may be painted over, or suffer damage by minor impacts, wear or corrosion. Damage to faucet threads may result in frustrating leaks that can be annoying and even costly. A leaky hose can increase water costs and if not repaired, may eventually cause foundational damage. If a new hose gasket does not stop the leak, it may become necessary to replace the spigot which can also be costly and time consuming.